


Birthday Boy

by mmiles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Keith!, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: “Keith?”The black haired boy, now starting to doze off from the head scratches, snapped his eyes ien and looked up at Lance.“Hm?”“...What do you want for your birthday? it’s coming up,” Asked Lance even though he’s well aware of the answer he’ll get.“Nothing.”





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm late for keith's bday but i wanted to do something for him!! 
> 
> happy birthday keith! i love you!!! :3

**a week before Keith’s birthday**

  


Lance ran his hand through his boyfriend’s thick dark hair as the two snuggled on the couch watching TV. Although the Cuban boy wasn’t exactly paying attention to the screen. Keith’s birthday was coming up and he still didn’t know what to give to his boyfriend.

  


“Keith?”

  


The black haired boy, now starting to doze off from the head scratches, snapped his eyes open and looked up at Lance.

  


“Hm?”

  


“...What do you want for your birthday? it’s coming up,” Asked Lance even though he’s well aware of the answer he’ll get.

  


“Nothing.”

  


Lance huffed, that wasn’t good enough, he wanted to get his boyfriend of two years a gift he’d want. Lance tugged Keith closer to his chest and resumed running his fingers through his hair.

  


“That’s not good enough. You’re my boyfriend and I want to get you something you’d want,” said Lance, pouting.

  


Keith sighed and looked up at his boyfriend and poked Lance’s pouting lip. “Don’t pout. I love all the gifts you give me.”

  


Lance pouted more.

  


“Please?”

  


Keith groaned and hid his face into Lance’s chest, he couldn’t stand his pleading voice and puppy dog eyes.

  


“Fine,” grumbled Keith and grabbed his phone to search fro some ideas of what he wanted.

  


Lance silently cheered and his pout turned into a wide grin as he faced the TV again and waited for his boyfriend to decided.

  


Twenty minutes later Keith had found something. He sat up and looked at his screen with wide bright eyes and face his boyfriend. Lance rose an eyebrow and sat up as well, smiling softly at his boyfriends excited self.

  


“Can you get me this?” said Keith, thrusting the phone towards Lance’s face.

  


Lance blinked and moved his head back and looked at the screen. He sighed at what he saw.

  


“No, I’m not buying you a knife for your birthday!”

  


Keith pouted and looked at his phone and at the large rainbow coloured knife and said, “but it’s pretty.”

  


“No,” Lance crossed his arms across his chest.

  


Keith pouted more and moved closer towards his boyfriend. “But Lance –“

  


“Don’t ‘but Lance’ me, you have too many knives you don’t need another one.”

  


“But Lance, this one is a rainbow one! That way when I stab people they’ll know that they are being stabbed by a gay guy!”

  


Lance bit back a snort and shook his head. “No, Keith! I’m not buying you a knife, think of something else.”

  


Keith grumbled to himself and looked through his phone again with a pout on his face. Lance smiled and shook his head lightly before bringing his boyfriend into his chest.

  


**October 23 **

  


Lance made sure everything was ready. The hot chocolate was made and the pancakes were placed on their plate on the dining table. Keith’s present was sat in the middle of the table, the warm sun was shining through their window of their apartment.

  


All that’s left is to wake up the birthday boy.

  


Lance walked towards their room where Keith was still asleep. The Cuban boy’s heart warmed at the sight of his boyfriend snuggled into their cactus print sheets that Keith made Lance get.

  


(“You’re going to turn our entire apartment into a garden, Keith!”

  


“You love our plant babies, Lance!” retorted Keith as he clutched the bed sheets to his chest protectively.)

  


Keith’s black hair was sprawled out on the pillows as he snored quietly. Lance smiled softly and walked over getting on the bed and sitting up on his knees. He gently reached over and shook Keith’s shoulder.

  


“Keith, Keith, wake up,” whispered Lance as he shook his boyfriend.

  


“Mm, whaat?” whined Keith as he blinked open his sleepy eyes.

  


Lance felt a blush take over his face at the sight and had to look away for second to compose himself. When he turned back, Keith was sitting up with a glare on his face.

  


“Happy birthday, darling!” smiled Lance.

  


He was expecting a blushing and soft smiling Keith but what he got was a confused kitten, his head cocking to the side.

  


“It’s not my birthday.”

  


Lance blinked slowly and huffed out a laugh.

  


“It’s defiantly your birthday.”

  


Keith shook his head and reached for his phone. “Give me a calendar. it’s not and I will prove it to – oh, never mind… happy birthday to me,” Keith blinked at his phone and stared at the date.

  


Lance bursted out laughing and fell back onto the bed. Keith pouted and whine at his boyfriend to stop laughing but the Cuban boy continued his side-splitting laugh. Keith leaned over and attacked him with tickles.

  


Lance screeched and tried to wiggle away from Keith’s hands. Keith smiled wide and bright as he watched his boyfriend laugh and try to push his hands away.

  


“K-Keith – s-stop!”

  


Because the black haired boy was feeling kind, he stopped his attacks and smiled down at his panting boyfriend. Lance chuckled weakly as he caught his breath and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. His sides were now hurting.

  


“Now that you’ve figured it out that it’s your birthday, let’s go I made breakfast!” announced Lance as he sat up and dragged his boyfriend towards their dining area.

  


Lance spun around to face his boyfriend to take in his boyfriends reaction. Keith looked at the set up and smiled, looking up at his boyfriend, he pulled him into a kiss.

  


Lance early returned the kiss and cradled Keith’s jaw with his hands. The two pulled pack and Lance pulled out a seat for his boyfriend. Keith thanked him with a blush on his face and sat down, his mouth watering at the sight of Lance’s delicious pancakes.

  


Lance sat at his seat and the two began eating and talking about anything. Lance noticed his boyfriends eyes gazing at the present on the table a couple of times and fought back a smirk every time.

  


When they finished, Lance picked up the gift and walked around to Keith’s side and crouched down to his height and passed the gift.

  


Keith smiled and proceeded to rip open the gift. The Cuban boy chuckled and waited for his boyfriends reaction to the gift.

  


Keith gave out a loud gasp and brought a hand to his mouth as he stared down into the box. Lance’s heart skipped a beat at the reaction and smiled softly as Keith reached down and pulled out the gift.

  


A large rainbow knife.

  


“Lance...” whispered Keith as he looked between the knife in his hands and at his boyfriend.

  


“I know I said that I wasn’t going to get you that knife but I did say that I would get you what you wanted.”

  


Keith looked at his boyfriend and his eyes filled with tears. Keith placed the knife back in it’s box and pulled Lance into a hug. The Cuban boy chuckled and returned the hug, rubbing his boyfriends back.

  


“I love you so much,” whispered Keith and tightened his arms around Lance’s neck.

  


Lance blushed deeply and smiled into Keith’s shoulder, muttering, “I love you too.”

  


When they pulled back, Keith brought Lance into a long passionate kiss.


End file.
